Breathless
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: When Maka and Soul are struggling with their studdies, Death makes them stay at home to rest and study away from the classroom.  But with tension in the air, feelings will be revealed and studdying isnt all the pair will get up to ;O  Rated M for Smut! xx
1. Chapter 1

Hey I am back again with my second SE Fanfic. I hope you like it. This one is going to be a little more than a one shot so please bear with em. I know chapter 1 is probably like a T, but I just wanted to set the scene so please look out for the next chapters.

Rated M because I DO plan to include Lemon and Smut!

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater or any of its characters because I dont speak Japanese. LOL xx

Have fun reading and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was yet another ordinary day in Shibusen and whilst many of the students had chosen to take the day off in order to celebrate Deaths birthday, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty had stayed in to catch up on their studying. Black Star was currently in a duel with some kid and Tsubaki was assisting him. The five friends sat in the classroom, clearly struggling with the task at hand. Stein had set them the job of fully opening up the weapons soul to the meister. Whilst this may seem easy, the task was proving more than a little difficult.

"Soul, you need to let me in" Maka cried out after she was hit back by the broken wavelength. It had happened several times and was beginning to hurt.

"Shut it. Maybe if you didn't have such tiny tits there wouldn't be a problem" Soul replied, knowing the reaction it would cause. In truth, Maka had rather sizable breasts and Soul had often wondered what they would feel like in his large palms, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. In fact, he was still in denial himself about the situation. The fact was… Soul was completely and utterly in love with Maka.

He wasn't sure why, and he certainly didn't remember when but Soul knew in the back of his mind that if he ever lost her, his world would end. However, for now, he would tease her mercilessly to hide his true feelings.

"MAKA CHOP!" With one swift movement, Maka had dug yet another hole in Souls skull with her latest novel, Death at Dawn. Soul rubbed his head, his sharp teeth no longer forming his signature smirk.

"YAHOO!" Patty shouted with a girly giggle. Maka and Soul turned in surprise to see Kid and Liz connecting their souls with Patty, all of which were completely open. They came down from the overwhelming power and Kid dusted his suit off.

"Well, we can go. Come on, I think my pantry needs rearranging. Soul are you coming?" Kid queried.

Soul shook his head, and with a disappointed sigh Maka added "We still haven't done it. We will have to catch you later".

"Alright, see you later and keep working hard" Liz shouted back as the three left the room.

"Again" Maka huffed, determined to leave the dim class room. They connected their souls but once again Maka was unable to completely access Soul. With a final push the bond shattered, sending Maka and Soul to opposite ends of the room.

"AARRGGHH" Maka yelled "Why can't we do this? _Why?_" She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes. She wanted to be close to her partner but her refused to truly open up to her. What was she doing wrong? Did he really detest her that much? Maka couldn't bear that thought. She loved Soul more than he could ever know but she knew a cool guy like him would never go for a book nerd like herself.

She heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Soul coming towards her.

"Don't cry Maka, we will get it somehow."

Maka was about to respond when a sound came from the speakers.

"Ho ho, will Maka and Soul please contact Shinigami as soon as you can" came the familiar sound of Deaths voice.

"What will that be about?" Maka thought aloud, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Dunno, but we better get on to it quickly" replied Soul as the two made their way to the nearest mirror.

"42-42-564" Maka recited as she entered the number for Death.

"Hi hi" came the familiar sound of Shinigami.

"Yo" Maka responded. "What's wrong?"

"Stein has noticed that you two have been struggling with your studies recently so we have decided that you are to take no more missions and must stay at home to study for the next week" said Death in a more than happy way.

"WHAT, a week. No way man, that's just not cool" cried Soul.

"It has already been decided. Go study hard and you will be back at school before you know it. Death out!" With that the head teacher was gone, leaving the two students in shock.

"Come on, let's go. We might as well start ASAP" Maka sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Ohh, so what is going to happen when the pair are left alone at home for a whole week?

Find out in Chapter 2, when our favourite duo learn pasta can be more than a little bit saucy :)

Please review so I know whether or not to bother continuing this story.

Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

OK ok so I have updated. YAY! I know it isnt long like last time, but im hoping you will like it.

Please note this story is rated M from now on as it contains adult stuff.

Discalaimer: I dont own Soul Eater

Hope you like it!

* * *

In a sulk, the pair made their way back to the apartment that they shared. Maka unlocked the door and Soul closed it behind them.

"I'm going to bed" sighed Soul

"Wait, what about din…" but Soul was already gone. Maka groaned in frustration, they needed to work on their partnership. She decided there was no point in cooking so Maka popped a microwavable Mac 'n' Cheese in the microwave and set the timer. Whilst it was cooking she entered her bedroom and changed into her PJ's. The timer made a loud ping and with a smirk Maka rushed towards the microwave and took out the steaming food. She plonked herself down on the sofa and ate in front of the television.

Maka wasn't quite sure when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke she was slightly startled. She was no longer in front of the television, but instead, comfortably tucked into her covers. Then she noticed it. The lingering smell of syrup pancakes was in the air. But it was her who cooked wasn't it?

Maka got out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she got there, her jaw went slack and she was forced to rub her eyes several times. There, standing in only his PJ bottoms and an apron, was Soul…cooking. SOUL COOKING! Maka was lost for words, when Soul caught a glimpse of her.

"Ah, morning Maka. Breakfast?"

Maka could only nod as she sat down at the table and Soul placed a pile of juicy pancakes on her plate. They ate together in silence. After ages Maka asked "When did you learn to cook? I didn't think you could?"  
"There is a lot about me that you don't know Maka" and with that he stood and cleared the plates away.

As he began washing up, Maka became curious.

"Was it you that put me in bed then?"

"Uh, yeah" Soul blushed. "I came to get a glass of milk and you were just lying there looking cold. I decided I better move you so that you didn't catch a cold"

Maka smiled, he did care about her.

"A…anyway, we better change and start studying" Soul announced. Maka nodded and got up.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They had been studying all day and Maka and Soul were tired.

"I'll cook, as a reward for this morning" Maka said with a smile. She got up and left Soul reading his book on weapons. He didn't even acknowledge her.

As she entered the kitchen, Maka decided on cooking spaghetti. It was Soul's favourite, after all. She put the pan of water on to boil for the pasta and began working on the sauce. She started by chopping up some tomatoes and placing them in a pan. Feeling slightly lonely, Maka turned on the radio and beamed as the music filtered through her ears. Justin Bieber's voice echoes through the room, attracting the attention of a certain white haired boy. Maka began to feel the beat affect her. She began to swing her hips wildly as she continued to chop onions and garlic. As these joined the tomatoes, Maka began to stir the ingredients, her arm matching the motions of her hips. Maka was so focused on the music that she didn't even notice that soul had walked in to find out the source of the commotion. He stood smirking at Maka's clumsy routine.

"Ahh" Maka yelled in surprise as she felt two hands clamp around her waist.

"It's ok. Im just going to show you _how_ to dance" Soul laughed. He began to rock Maka's hips from side to side.

Maka refused to move, a blush creeping on her face as she struggled to get out of Soul's grip. After he was relentless, Maka settled down a little, beginning to like it. Soul sensed she had let her guard down and continued his assault, loving the fact that he was able to touch Maka without her realising his true feelings. He let his hands stroke her hips, making sure she was comfortable. Gradually, he began to remove his hands. However, to his surprise, Maka grabbed them and put them back on her hips.

"Don't, please, I can't do it alone". Maka sounded slightly husky, but Soul shook it off as nothing. Instead he chose to continue rubbing her hips soothingly. Maka arched back slightly, pleased that he had not been put off by her needy cry. She felt herself getting slightly turned on, which didn't go unnoticed by Soul. He also felt slightly excited, and so daringly her ventured down Maka's leg slightly, loving the excitement it was clearly causing.

A heat began to pool at Maka's opening and the blush on her face deepened. Soul was oblivious to this, he was too busy daring to go further and further towards Maka's lower region. Maka opened her mouth slightly, understanding his intentions but not wanting him to stop.

Soul was just about to stroke the spot where the heat now ached, when…

"Brrring!" The phone rang, causing Soul and Maka to jump in surprise. Heading back into reality, Soul released himself from Maka as she rushed to the phone. Soul jumped to save the food, which was no burning, frustrated that he had been so close to releasing some of his sexual tension and had failed.

"Hello?" Maka said, slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"Hey Maka, it's me. Are you ok?" came the shy voice down the line.

"Ah, Tsubaki" Maka exclaimed, glancing at Soul. His back was turned so she couldn't see him grit his teeth in anger. He would get Black*Star for not keeping Tsubaki busy.

* * *

So, was it ok? Please dont kill me for the Justin Bieber reference. I love him and i was listening to Baby at the time of writting so i had to include it.

A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It was a massive confidence booster.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Next chapter, Maka has a plan that may backfire... but is it all bad?

LOL wait and see he he

XX


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I hope it all reads ok, i know it is a little confusing :S but bare with it xx

Hope you all like it and a massive thanks to all reviewers.]

Rated M for explicit scenes (though its not too bad)

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater.

* * *

Soul woke up feeling groggy. His mind recalled the previous night's events, and his blood boiled in frustration as he remembered the phone ringing. After Tsubaki was done 'chatting', the pair had sat silently whilst eating the burnt food. Before Soul had even had a chance to talk, Maka had cleared up and gone, making some excuse about a headache. Oh, how her skin had been so soft, and how those breathless pants were just…NO! He mentally slapped himself. She didn't care for him in the way he did for her, she had just been caught up in the moment. Soul forced himself to get up and walk into the kitchen.

There was no sign of Maka, which Soul saw as a good thing. He went to the fridge, only to see a note stuck to the door. It read

_Soul,_

_Have gone out for food. Will be back soon._

_Maka x_

Soul helped himself to some milk before returning to his room to get dressed.

"I'm home" Maka called from the doorway. Soul proceeded to make his way over to her so that he could help. They unpacked in silence, before Maka broke the tension.

"Ahh Soul. Yesterday, on the phone, Tsubaki was telling me ways we can umm improve our studying and I think we should try some." She looked at her feet, hoping her wouldn't shout at her.

Soul simply said "Go on".

"Well, I think we should try swapping rooms". There was a pause before Maka explained further. "Tsubaki says that by sleeping in each other's beds we can get a feel of each other's environment and it will help us to understand our souls better". Maka looked up at Soul for a sign of emotion.

He sighed and said "You want to sleep in my bed…where I normally sleep. Sometimes even naked?"

Maka blushed at the comment and added "Only for one night, just to see how it goes". She felt herself get hopeful, as Soul had yet to reject the idea.

"If you think it could help then I guess it couldn't do any harm," he said at last, smirking as Maka became excitable and happy. She flung her arms around him in a tight hug before proceeding to remove herself and dash to the fridge and continue unpacking.

Soul didn't realise what was coming…

The rest of the day was reasonably uneventful, and so, after dinner, Maka decided to 'head in early' and left to enter Souls room. When she turned around, she gasped. Clothes lay all over and empty cans of pop littered the desk. It was no wonder Soul didn't study, there was no way anyone could in these conditions. Maka wondered if she was going to survive the night.

Meanwhile, Soul had checked out Maka's room and found it to be just as suspected. It was plain and organised, not a single trinket was out of place. He knew he shouldn't, but a sudden urge caused Soul to begin rummaging through Maka's draws. Nothing out of the ordinary here, just her boring clothes and shoes, until Soul stumbled on something rather…nice. It was a set of underwear, but rather than being plain and white like he expected, this set was a deep shade of red and quite revealing. Was this really Maka's? Had she worn it before? More importantly, why was it in Soul's favourite colour? Soul's mouth watered at the image of Maka wearing the item. He felt himself get turned on and he knew a long night was ahead of him.

Back in Soul's room, Maka had flopped on the bed and was trying to drift off. She couldn't focus, as Soul's essence filled her nose. It was a sort of mix between something musky and something sweet. The smell instantly brought back memories of the previous nights activities. Maka remembered how Soul had touched her and the heat she had felt down below. She also remembered how she had longed to return the touch, and explore each other's bodies. The smell of him only helped the heat return and she felt her hands begin to wander below her stomach.

Soul was in an equal amount of difficulty. After his little discovery, Soul had continued his quest, longing to find more treasure. His hand had bumped on something cool and hard. Soul pulled it out of the draw and his jaw had dropped as he discovered its identity. There, in his hand, was a rather sizable pink vibrator. Soul's mind had instantly filled with images of Maka pleasuring herself. He needed to tease her about this…now. More importantly, Soul needed to find out why exactly he was so turned on currently. He opened the door and made his way to his room. He took several deep breaths, sure that a Maka Chop would come his way.

Inside, however, Maka's fingers had travelled to her lower region and were currently stroking her mound. Her panties lay forgotten at her ankles and she was exposed on top of the covers. Anyone could see what was happening.

As Soul opened the door, quietly so he could surprise her, it was he himself that was surprised. There, on _his_ bed was a rather red faced, panting Maka, fingering herself and he could see it all. He felt his nose bleed but remained stood, determined to see this through. Maka began making moaning sounds and Soul fought the urge to walk over and take her there and then. However, he knew it would be wrong. She didn't even want him, in fact, she was probably imagining someone cooler like Black*Star or Kid. Soul felt slightly envious of how open those two were with Maka. She always seemed so happy around them, but seemed to avoid talking with Soul.

Before Soul had a chance to reflect on this, something took him by surprise.

"Oh…Soul…Yes...Soul…Oh...MMhhh" Maka groaned out, loud and clear. Soul froze in his place. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He must be wrong. Must be. Then it came again.

"Oh…Soul…HARDER" Maka's fingers pumped faster as she began thrashing on the bed. Soul knew he needed to get out of there before she realised he was watching. He raced back to Maka's room and shut the door.

She was moaning…about him. That meant she was dreaming about him. Which meant she _wanted_ him. Soul was confused as to what it all meant, but decided it wasn't top of his priority list. What counted now was the growing pain he was experiencing in his pants. He would deal with Maka later.

* * *

Hope it was ok. Just wanted to point out that my previous chapters and stories were written whilst I was watching the series. Now I have finished it and OMG what an amazing ending. I really wanted to cry all through episiode 50 and 51. When Soul said "Your and idiot...and the best partner" I was like AWWWWWW! Tell her you love her ! LOL sooo need to talk about this to someone :S Noone at my school has seen it. Sad I know.

Anyway, sorry about the cliff hanger, I just wasnt ready to make Soul confess yet, or Maka for that matter.

Next chapter: Maka is going to see a different side of Soul, and she likes it! Plus, what will Maka say in response to the vibrator?

Please review! Thanks

Love ya all xx


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I cant believe the amount of people that have viewed this story. Its insane. Everyday Ive had at least ten emails of people to say that they have added my story to their alerts or favourites or something. Im not bragging, im just soo happy to all of you. It really boosts my confidence when so many people have taken the time to read my work. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story!

Anyway, im sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy lately and inspiration has been low. But my ideas have all come flooding back and i should be ok from now on.

I know this chapter isnt quite what i said it would be, but im hoping you will all like it anyway.

Please enjoy!

Rated M for sexual content.

I dont own SE, im just not that cool!

* * *

Feeling refreshed after spending the night in Souls room, Maka woke to hear the birds singing, the breeze blowing and feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her back. It was a perfect day, and she was sure that studying would be easily achieved. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some juice and a slice of toast before sitting down at the table to read a letter she had received from her mother. All was well, and she and her father were having a lovely time on their second honeymoon. Maka smiled as she thought about the two at last together again.

Soul was in a different mood. He had woken up, after the most stressful night of his life. All he could picture was Maka, climaxing to _his_ name whilst he had hidden away in his room. She had been practically calling out for him and he had done nothing. He didn't dare face her. So here he was, the coolest guy in all of Shibusen, hiding in his meisters room. Soul let out a frustrated groan as he lay back on the sheets, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

Meanwhile, Maka had become concerned as to why Soul hadn't arisen or wasn't currently complaining about Maka's bed. She shrugged it off, but still kept a little concern in her mind.

Hours had past and Maka let curiosity take over. She made her way to the door of her room and tapped lightly.

"Soul are you in there? Is everything ok? Im worried about you, so say something" Maka said into the door, hoping he would hear her. Soul jumped in shock, he had been daydreaming of Maka for the tenth time that morning and now she was at the door, when he was in a state of arousal.

"Er… Maka can you hold on… erm.. I.. uh…" Soul trailed off, clearly panicy and desperate to relieve himself before she saw. Maka just became more concerned.

"Soul you sound troubled. Maybe I should come in"

"NO!" Soul cried, slightly breathless. "Im fine just hang on"

There was a thud as Soul tripped over the vibrator he had left on the floor last night. He groaned in pain and that was it for Maka. With a loud "MAKA CHOP!" she kicked down the door to see Soul in a flushed heap on the bed.

"Maka, I said I was ok" Soul spat out as he scrambled to move, the pain washing over him. He winced as he attempted to move his arm.

"OH, you're hurt! I'll get help" Maka said, but Soul protested. She made her way to the bed, trying to check out Souls injuries. The sudden closeness forced a blush on Souls face as he tried to see her as his meister, _just_ his meister.

"You seem tense Soul. I know, a massage will help you. Im good at those" she exclaimed.

"It's not ne…" before Soul had a chance to protest; Maka had straddled him and was loosening her fingers. The position was very compromising and Soul strained as he tried to control himself.

Maka began by gently rubbing circles on Souls chest and shoulders, making sure to apply only a little pressure. Then she began to stroke up and down Souls chest, making sure to leave feathery touches as she let out a gentle sigh. Soul also sighed, relaxing under her touch. He hated to admit it, but she felt good. Very good. In fact, Soul wanted to flip her over and show her just how good a job she was actually doing, but he knew it would be strange. Instead he let a contented groan escape his lips as Maka continued to work his chest.

Sensing his soul relax, Maka took the opportunity to try and get some information out of Soul.

"So what exactly were you doing to cause these injuries Soul?" she cooed.

"Trying to get dressed" he replied airily.

"And why were you naked?" she questioned, never slowing her pace.

"I had been busy when you came" he replied, not really listening to what he was saying. Maka smirked at his answer, now more curious than ever.

"Doing what to make you so flustered?" she quizzed.

"Relieving myself. I was rather in a difficult situation" he said

"Why"

"I just was"

"But why?"

"I was hard" Maka paused at his answer, fully aware of what he meant. She wasn't about to let up now though.

"What got you in that state then?" she asked as though she didn't care.

Souls answer was quick and simple as he became sleepy. His eyes became heavy and he drifted to sleep just after the word left his lips.

"You" was all he said.

Maka stopped immediately. She knew what she had heard but she couldn't quite process it. He had become hard at the thought of her. Maka. The small breasted, nerd that she was. He was turned on by her! Maka loved the feeling of knowing she had an effect on Soul and even more, she liked the fact that he was attracted to her. It meant she felt better about liking him, a lot.

So Maka got off of Soul with a huge grin on her face and left him to sleep. He was going to be teased in the morning, but not in a bad way. Maka chuckled as she began to plan the day ahead. Soul would be in for the shock of his life, Maka was sure. What she didn't know, was she was also going to have to confess a few things and explain the secrets Soul found in her room…

* * *

And with that i leave you for 2010. I have got a jam packed holiday planned and i dont think ill have time to write until after the new year. Im sooo sorry but i need to focus on my studdies right now and writing will have to wait.

Hope the chapter was ok. I left it on a bit of a dilema, but it means there will be plenty to write about in future chapters.

Please keep supporting me by reviewing. Its a major help and really lets me know where i am going wrong.

Hope you all have a Wonderful Christmas and a great New Year!

Next Chapter: Soul will have to admit his attraction, but will a certain pink object get him off the hook? And what exactly will Maka do with it now that Soul knows it exists? On top of that, doesnt Maka deserve a massage too? Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

So chapter 5 is here. I can't believe you all like this story as much as you do. It makes me so happy to know you like my style.

Anyway, this chapter is a special New Years gift to everyone.

Happy New Year!

Rated M. I don't own SE, like I've said before many times.

* * *

When he awoke from his slumber, Maka was no longer in the room. Soul sat up and ruffled his snowy hair. He couldn't quite figure out what had happened earlier, but he assumed all was good. He spotted the vibrator still lying on the floor and instantly knew what he had to do. Hiding it in his pocket, Soul left the room.

He found Maka sat at the dining table, studying a new book. He walked over to the sofa and sat down to watch the television. He knew it would wind Maka up, but this would mean he could throw her off guard with his questions. Maka smirked at the predictable actions of her weapon. Of course he would try to wind her up, but what Soul didn't know was that her reaction would be a lot more than he bargained for.

Walking seductively, Maka made her way over to Soul. She had a sweet look on her face but it was hiding her saucy side. She stood in front of Soul, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Yes?" Soul teased, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Could you possibly turn it down just a little Soul?" asked Maka innocently.

"I could" he replied "but im not going to"

Maka bent down a little, giving Soul a peak down her bright pink tank top. His eyes bulged slightly at the sight.

"Please Soul-kun" she emphasised his name in a more seductive tone.

Soul gazed into Maka's eyes. Gone was the look of innocence, as now Maka seemed lustful. She saw him weaken and so taking her chance, Maka sat on Soul's lap in a very compromising position.

"Just turn it down a little bit" she whispered in his ear.

Being arrogant, Soul wasn't willing to back down just yet.

"Now why would I want to do that Maka, when you get so hot and flustered when I don't do as you say?" he asked, his voice coming out a little more huskily than he would have liked. Maka's breathing became a little deeper, and she began to lose her patience.

"But I can get hot and flustered if you do what I say as well Soul" she whispered, her hand moving to rest on his chest.

Soul smirked at her action, and at once realised what was going on. He leaned in to Maka's ear and whispered "When exactly are you going to admit that you have the hots for me then?"

Maka leaned back, a blush now clear on her cheeks and a look of horror in her eyes.

"I do not!" She protested "if anyone has a crush, it's you on me" Soul looked at her confused. "Yeah I noticed how turned on you got when I gave you a massage. You want me and you know it" The confidence shone in her voice as she glared at Soul.

"No way, I'd of reacted that way if it was any other girl. You're the one who fingers herself to _MY_ name!" he yelled back at her. Maka couldn't breathe. He had seen her, in her most vulnerable state and now he had power over her. She didn't know what to do.

Trying to remain unfazed, Maka replied "I would never do something that dirty. You just wish you'd seen that."

At first Soul was hurt, but then he remembered his secret weapon. In an instant he had whipped out the object and thrust it in Maka's face.

"Try again Maka. If you are not that dirty then why do you have this?"

Maka was furious. She jumped off Soul and stormed to her room, but halted when she heard Soul say "I knew I was right. I always am". She stomped up to him, rage burning in her eyes. "I would never like a _pig_ like you! I'll prove it." Before Soul could argue, Maka's lips were on his in a gentle but passionate kiss. Soul didn't have a chance to respond as Maka pulled away.

"See. That meant nothing to me" she spat. Turning on her heels, Maka stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. Soul just stared at the spot where Maka had previously stood. Then had been his chance to admit his feelings and he had wasted it. Smacking his head in anger, Soul entered his own room, deciding on allowing Maka to cool down before he spoke to her.

Part of Soul was hurt that Maka did not seem to feel the way he felt about her, but another had sensed the spark that appeared in Maka's soul when she had kissed him. He paced around his room, wondering what to do.

After it got dark, Soul had figured out what needed to be done, so he made his way to Maka's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for Maka to answer. Silence followed and Soul proceeded to open the door and walk into the room. Maka was standing by the window, looking out into the darkness of Death City.

"Maka…" Soul began

"Why are you here?" She spat.

"We need to talk" he explained "or we will never be able to go back"

Maka laughed "Like you care about school. We both know you wouldn't care if we never had to study".

Soul remained silent before beginning a soul resonance. Maka accepted, curious as to his intentions. In a flash, she was standing in Soul's mind wearing a rather revealing black dress with a crimson bow on the front. She wore matching red heels and her hair hung loose down her back. A screen stood in front of her and a film began to play. Maka took a seat on the sofa nearby.

The screen flashed to life as a familiar image appeared on screen. It was herself just after the fall of the kishin. Shibusen had held a celebratory ball and Maka had worn a sharp red dress. As Maka watched herself dance around the floor, the screen showed a different angle, where Soul was sat on a chair in the corner of the room. His eyes were fixed on Maka, a light blush on his face and a look of admiration in his eyes.

The screen cut to another scene of Maka, this time in the apartment. Maka was crying on the sofa whilst Soul supplied her with tissues. After a while, Maka went away and it was just Soul on his own. He stormed out of the apartment to a bar. Inside, Maka spotted Soul walking towards her ex-boyfriend. Soul grabbed the boy by the collar and began shouting.

"You'll pay for hurting Maka you ass. You aren't worthy of someone as amazing and gorgeous as her. You're scum and you broke her heart. Now you will pay". With that Soul punched the guy in the face and broke his nose. "Dick, leave her alone" Soul said before returning home.

The screen cut again, but this time Soul was watching Maka as she pleasured herself to his name. Maka blushed but continued to watch the screen. Soul suddenly raced to Maka's room, he paced around for a while before collapsing on the bed. He removed his shorts and boxers and Maka's eyes bulged as a huge, pulsating errection sprang free. Soul began to stroke himself, moaning slightly and Maka couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She knew she should, but she just couldn't. Soul continued to pump, getting faster and louder until… "Oh Maka, that's so good. Yeah, keep going". Maka fell off the sofa in shock.

The screen went blank and Maka scrambled back onto the sofa. Her heart was racing and he cheeks were flaming. A spotlight appeared in the corner of the room and Soul entered wearing his famous pin-stripe suit.

"You look amazing as ever" he simply said.

"Wha…what…WHAT THE HELL SOUL?" she shouted, standing from her spot.

Soul walked over to her. "Well I think we need to talk" he stated.

"You think!" Maka was getting hysterical.

Soul sat on the sofa and motioned for Maka to join him. She slumped down and glared at him expectantly.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, calming down.

"I wanted to open my soul to you. I wanted to show you how I really feel and that you were rught. I do want you. Bad." He emphasised the last word "I care about you a lot Maka and I wanted you to see that I…well…"

"Yes?" Maka asked impatiently

"I love you" he finished. He waited as Maka digested this new information.

"How long?" she whispered

"I don't really know how long I've had these feelings but I noticed them at the ball you saw on the screen."

Maka fell silent again.

"You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know the truth" She looked up at him but he was looking away.

Maka closed her eyes. Once again the screen jumped to life, but this time it was only a single word that appeared. Soul looked confused at the screen, but the screen only made him more confused.

Just that one single word.

* * *

OMG! SO what could that word be? Obviously, I know but you don't. Ha ha, you will just have to wait and see.

I know I said I wasn't going to update until the new year, but I had this idea in my head over Christmas and once I got writing I just could stop.

Hope you all liked it.

A shout out to **rolling red mist **who had a lovely conversation with me about SE. Please feel free to message me if you guys also want to talk. Id be more than happy to listen.

Love you all!

Next Chapter: Find out what that one word is and what will it mean for the pair?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey! Chapter 6 is finally up. I know it has been a while, but I have had loads of stuff to sort out and not alot of time to write. Anyway, thats no excuse, so without further delay...

Enjoy!

* * *

Soul stood motionless as the illuminated letters glowered in front of him.

"I...ii... don't understand" he spoke at last, although he seemed uncertain of his own words.

"It's quite simple really Soul. Ditto. It means…" Maka was interrupted.

"I know what it means but I just don't understand. Are you saying that you love me too?"

"Amongst other things, yes. I love you Soul. I have for quite some time but I never thought you'd feel the same so I kept it hidden for so long. I tried to move on, tried to put my feelings aside but somehow I just couldn't. You were always in my heart."

Soul's throat felt suddenly dry. "Other things?" he managed to croak out.

"Well for instance, yes I was pleasuring myself to your name. I couldn't help it. Your scent filled my nose and I wanted you there and then. And yes, that kiss did actually mean a lot to me. My cheeks flushed and as I rushed into my room, I smiled at the thought that I had actually had the chance to kiss you" Maka blushed at the thought and fell silent.

The awkward seconds that passed felt like hours to Maka. She didn't even notice Soul move to stand in front of her. It was only when he embraced her that Maka realised he was there.

"I love you" Soul whispered as he hugged her close.

"So I gathered" Maka giggled. "Perhaps you should prove it"

"With pleasure" Soul smirked. He cupped Maka's cheek with his hand and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Maka immediately responded and within seconds the kiss had gone from gentle and loving to steamy and passionate. Maka prodded at Souls lips for entrance and suddenly they were battling for dominance. Soul became more forceful, pushing against Maka until she fell back into the sofa.

Soul straddled her in a flash as he continued to ravish her mouth. The pair eventually pulled back for air, Maka's olive eyes gazing into Souls crimson ones. Soul began planting small kisses along Maka's neck, causing her to shudder.

"W…what are you doing?" she asked, forcing back a moan.

Soul stopped his ministrations to look at Maka. "I'm giving you what you wanted. Me" he chuckled, allowing his finger to trace the route his kisses had taken and begin heading towards Maka's breasts. She made a silent moan as Soul cupped one breast in his hand, massaging it gently.

"May I continue then?" Soul asked.

Maka could only nod as she felt Soul begin to unzip her dress. In order to aid him, Maka kicked off her heels and allowed them to clang on the floor.

By now, Soul had peeled the dress off of Maka's body just enough to reveal her bra. But this was no ordinary bra. It was the red bra from the set that Soul had discovered during his first night in Maka's room. Maka smiled at the effect it was having on Soul, precisely the reason she had bought such a thing in the first place. Although, Maka had never dared to entertain the thought that she would actually get to use it

"You like?" she asked

"No…" Soul grinned "I'd rather it was off".

In a flash, Soul had transformed his arm into a blade and slashed the item in two. As it fell away, Soul allowed his hands to claim the bare breasts that were now open to him.

Maka moaned out in pleasure. She had never imagined that she would have been able to be so intimate with Soul. Now that she was here, she intended to enjoy every second of it. As Soul began to suck at Maka's left breast, Maka began to remove Souls tie and undo the buttons on his shirt. Soul switched breasts and whilst Maka cried out, she refused to let up on his shirt.

At last the garment was free and Maka tugged at it until it was on the floor along with Maka's dress and what was left of her bra.

"Eager are we?" Soul asked, looking deep into Maka's eyes. They were clouded with lust, but her love for Soul was still evident.

Maka simply proceeded to pull the zip of Souls trousers off and yank them down. Now he hovered over her, clad in a simple pair of black boxers. Maka smiled, finally feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Well hang a second missy. I thought I was the dominating one?" Soul joked.

"Then dominate" Maka smirked, watching as Soul began to stroke along Maka's thighs. Maka groaned as Soul reached Maka's panties. They too were red, and whilst Soul admired them, they were in the way of his true admiration.

Soul looked up at Maka for permission, but was urged on by the way her head was already rolled back in preparation. Slowly, Soul slid the pants down Maka's smooth legs, kissing his way down. At last he flung them off and they landed amongst the other forgotten items.

"Are you sure you want to continue? I don't mind if you would rather take it slowly. I care about you so much and I never want to hurt you but this will and I don't want to do that if you aren't ready..." Soul trailed off when he felt delicate hands hook under the elastic of his boxers and pull them off. He looked up to see Maka smiling innocently.

"Of course I want this Soul. I love you so much and you could never hurt me." She replied, cupping her hand round his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. The sudden movement caused Souls erection to rub against Maka, making them both shiver.

Soul was quick and swift with his movements. He buried himself deep within Maka, allowing her to cling tightly to his back as she adjusted to him. Strangely enough, Maka felt no pain, only joy. Joy that at last she was being filled. Joy that she had finally had sex and was loving every second of it. More importantly, joy that she was with Soul and he was with her. They were in love and this new joy made all her pain disappear.

Slowly Soul began to withdraw from Maka, only to slide back in again. Each time he did this, Soul went ever so slightly faster, increasing his thrusts as Maka moaned in encouragement. It didn't take long before Maka was screaming Souls name as he thrust into her with quite some force.

"AAHHHH Soul! Don't stop, it feels soo goood!" Maka yelled out, barely audible over her screams and Souls moans. He complied with her request; thrusting relentlessly until at last she clamped around his like a vice and milked him for all he was worth.

BREAK

The sounds of Maka and Souls love making still echoed around the room as they panted side by side. Maka lay breathless in Souls arms, neither wishing to move.

They would have stayed in their peaceful bliss forever, if it wasn't for the fact that they were due back at school in a day and there was still so much to study. Reluctantly, Maka shifted in Souls grasp so that she was able to face him.

"I really don't want to have to say this, but we need to go back. I'm getting kind of hungry and we also really REALLY need do study" Maka said, already moving off of Soul. He made a groan but the room went dark before he had a chance to protest and suddenly they were back in Maka's room.

"OK ok, but we are doing THAT again" Soul winked as he walked casually out of the room.

Maka only blushed. She had no idea of the fantasies that Soul wished to play out on her, but she couldn't wait.

* * *

WOOOHOO! They got together! Its so exciting when you get to the best part of your story!

Chapter 7: What has Soul got in store for Maka? Will they ever revise? Find out soon!

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I know this is a really late update and not very long and for that i am sorry but this is how i intended to end the story so im just following my intentions. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as this is the last chapter. I will still write other stories for Soul Eater, so dont worry about that.

Please let me know if you have any ideas :D

* * *

Through the last few days that Maka and Soul had spent together, they had learned to love each other more and more. Soul realised how sweet and kind Maka really was and in turn Soul's dedication to Maka shone through. But now they were due back to Shibusen and would have to face their partnership exam to remain in the school. Maka paced around her bedroom, trying to remember all that she could about the rules of meisters. Yet try as she might, all that could come to her mind were the previous night's activities and a certain snowy haired guy who was currently trying to watch television before school. The night had been...interesting. Soul had allowed Maka to take control and the night had been an interesting investigation into the realms of foreplay. Maka smirked, she remembered how Soul had been taken back when she had grabbed hold of his manhood and...

Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Soul knocking on the door.

"Maka baby it's time to go" She loved it when he called her baby. It had started after their first 'intimate' moment. Soul had seen Maka watching a child's programme and Soul had remarked that Maka was a baby. When she had pouted, he kissed her and said "But you're my baby".

Opening the door, she kissed Soul softly on the lips and the pair left the house.

* * *

Back in Shibusen, a flurry of excitement had arisen. Rebels Maka and Soul were due back at school for the exam that could cost them their place. People were curious as to why Maka, infamous for loving to study, was even taking the exam in the first place , whilst friends knew the real reason.

"I really hope they have learnt something whilst they were off." Tsubaki pondered as she, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty all sat nervously outside Deaths office.

"Father says he is sure that they made the necessary connection and should be fine" replied Kid, looking just as concerned. Liz turned to give him a quizzing look.

"Connection?" she asked "How did he know that?"

"I'm not sure. All father said was he felt that they had done it" Kid replied, now also curious.

"Maka and Soul are in looovvvee!" Patty shouted in a childish manor. The group burst out into hysterics. Little did they know the truth to Patty's words.

Meanwhile, inside Death's office, Maka was currently in the middle of her part of the test.

"Well done Maka, next I would like you to tell me which hand Soul prefers you to hold him in" Death said, sipping his tea.

"Ah that's easy Sir, the left. Soul is weakest on his left so I hold that side to ensure he is protected" Maka replied timidly.

"Correct" Death smiled, offering Maka another cup of tea. She declined and so he chose to pour himself yet one more.

"Lastly, if Soul were to name his most treasured possession, what would it be?"

Maka remained silent. There was so much to consider. His first ever hat? His lucky socks? His sex magazines? Maka just wasn't sure what Soul would say. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. An image of Soul, licking her intimate part flashed in her mind. She recalled the event, Soul had accidentally bitten Maka and she had flinched in pain. Soul had been so concerned about Maka that he had stopped what he was doing and rushed to get a bandage, even though she had insisted she was fine.

"Me" Maka whispered.

"Correct!" Death yelled, jumping out of his seat. "100% from Maka, as expected" Maka blushed slightly.

"Now for the last part of the exam" Death spoke as Soul reappeared. Maka had been separated from Soul during her part of the exam but she felt glad now he was back. They smiled at each other lovingly, but Death didn't seem to notice.

"You must successfully and fully open up the weapons soul to the meister. That means your soul Soul to Maka" The pair looked horrified. They had never done it before and neither of them had thought to practise it.

"You may begin when you are ready" Death said, moving out of the way.

"We can do this" Soul said, taking Maka's hand. "I know we can" Maka smiled. "I love you" she whispered before allowing her soul to surround her body.

Soul let Maka's last words sink in. She did love him and he loved her. They had had so many intimate moments, but Soul realised none of that mattered. He was dedicated to Maka, no matter how she felt about him and the fact that she cared about him too only intensified his devotion to her.

His soul practically oozed out of him as Soul allowed all his emotions to truly come alive. A connection was made instantly and Maka too felt all that Soul was feeling. She could feel the lust and the hunger but she could also feel much more than that. She felt as though they were one, the perfect pair who would never be apart.

"Congratulations! You have passed and are more than welcome to return to school" Death said, but neither Soul nor Maka heard him. They were too busy enjoying every moment of their new found connection. Death smirked, pleased that the two had finally connected.

Suddenly Maka's father, unaware of what was going on, walked through the door. "Sir I have brought you the...WHAT THE HEELLLL! MY BABY MAKA HAS HAD SEX WITH THAT MORON. NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Please review xx Hope it was a good ending :D xxx


End file.
